The Rising Sun
by CarrieMoets
Summary: This is a story about a loser girl that finally found 'him' that can make her life better. Behind their true love there's a lot of people who are against it, so how will they fight through it? Will they live happily?
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Sun**

**By Carriemoets**

**New shine**

Hello, I'm Shannon Davis. I'm no one, well actually I am someone, and I am a fool from this little town called Converse.

No one really knows me here, they just know that I'm a person that always makes a fool of myself and hurt myself. It's not that fun to be this fool, but that is just how they know me. Every time you go around and ask "hey, do you know Shannon?" they will be like "oh, Shannon... that idiot, right?" It hurts sometimes, you just be the one that being teased and stuff. Well, in that case maybe I can't really change anything, it just happen. Enough about my stupidness, it's embarrassing.

Today as usual I go to school with my Volvo, nothing really stands out from me than this car, I mean it's a Volvo, really, I can't afford this car but I win it from a TV show, how lucky. As usual I park my car and grab my bags and stuff. Something unusual happens, there's this person calling me. Maybe its not weird for someone else to be called, but in my case no one ever talked to me.

"Hey, you're Shannon right?" the pretty girl ask, she was the most beautiful girl I ever seen

"Um, ya... what's up?" I reply, trying to be nice, even though I was kind of amazed

"Well, um, hi I'm Marie, Marie Scott,"

"Oh, hi Marie, can I um... Help u?" I'm still confused

"Yes, if you don't mind, would you be my 'map' today? I don't really have friends yet,,"

"Um, ya sure,, no big deal" I answered

"Well, what should I call you? Shannon? Or maybe you have another nickname?" she asked

"Since I am a girl you can call me shann or Shannon, but I prefer you to call me Shannon though"

"Cool, okay then Shannon" she smiled

A low voice interrupts us

"Marie, don't forget to call Katrina, when it's almost after school time" a boy with dark brown hair said

"Why? Cant I ride home with you?" Marie don't look so happy

"Well, first because I am your brother not your driver, besides I want to check out this town" he said and smiled to me

"Well, Drake I know you are my siblings not my driver, what so hard about dropping your sister home?" she asked

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here? She's kind of hot" he smiled to me again, he's so handsome that I don't have any strength to not smile back to him

"Oh yeah, Shannon this is my stupid brother his name is dumbass," Marie look mad

"Seriously, my name is Drake, Nice to meet you Shannon" he rolled his eyes and smiled again

"Well, aren't we supposed to head to class now?" I ask them

"Yeah, you are right,, don't want to be late on the first day" she said still with a bit anger

Three of us walk pass the parking lot and headed to the class, I'm curious about Drake, because he's following me and Marie, is he in the same grade as me?

"Marie, are you in my grade?" I ask

"No, I'm not,, I'm in a higher grade,, I'm older. But, drake is with you, he's in the same level as you" she said

"Yup, baby. I guess we have some things together aren't we?" Drake winks and smiled at me

"Stop doing that Drake, I'm sure Shannon already have her Boyfriend so let's not ruin her relationship" Marie doesn't seem so happy about Drake trying to be close to me

"No she don't, she's waiting for me to come, right baby?" He smiled again

I just smiled at his joke, I'm sure he doesn't really meant it, I mean seriously a hot guy like him should find someone that is way prettier than me. But what if he really means it? A stupid voice in my mind comes up with that question. What if I really could be with him? That voice again. Marie's voice brings me back to reality that I was dreaming of.

"Are you in a relationship Shannon?" Marie ask again

"No, not really.. I'm not that attractive you know, so I don't go too close with the others. You guys are maybe the only one that chat with pass the few years" I smiled, I'm sooo lucky to be friends with them, at least with drake

"I told you Marie, she is mine... So, when can we go out?"

"Shut up Drake, before I kick your stupid ass, she's not like that ok?"

Marie snap

"Well, sorry then... Don't be so sensitive ok? Are you having your period?"

"Drake you are such an ass, for god sake can you just shut your mouth up? I'm getting impatient here" Marie walks away

"Shannon, am I that annoying?" he asked, he seems upset

"Well, you're kind of annoying somehow, especially if said the things that you just said to your sister, I mean, you're a guy... It's not that comfortable if you say such things"

"Well, who cares she's just my stupid sister, oh well let's just go to class now" he said with a sad tone


	2. Chapter 2

New friends

Okay, today maybe isn't the best day of my life, but I think it's kind of in the nominated. It's not just because now I'm walking beside a hot guy that seems to like me, and also having new friends or you can say, having a friend. I noticed one thing since I see these angels, I mean look at them, and they are different Somehow, but what? I can't really see what, but there's something. Their skins! Its different, they have white pale skin and their veins don't really shows.. I mean it look so hard as if it's a diamonds. And drake, he's sooo tall and muscles, there's no way any 'normal' people could have such appearance. And how he touches things it looks like he's trying not to break it, he seems so strong. Drake realizes that I'm looking at him,

"What?" he said

"Um,, nothing just thinking,," I said not knowing what else to say

"Shannon, did u just analyze me or something?" drake ask, his eyebrows shape a serious face

"Um, No,, of course not, what for?" I said forcing a stupid fake smile he doesn't look so happy with my "unsure" answer

"Well, you better not, cause I .." he close his eyes, his hands stay straight on the side of his body, he seems like trying not to change into something, something bad.

"Drake, are you okay?" I ask, worried

"Im fine, just don't do that kind of stuff, okay?" he said it with a hard tone, as if I do it something bad will happen

"Why?" I ask, seriously what the worst could happen?

"Just don't, okay? Just don't do it, please" he said with his teeth gritting.

"O..Okay,, no problem" I said again

"Good" he is no longer being the funny drake anymore; he is being this super sensitive person as if my thought of him will matter so much

"So, um... Drake, are you new to this town? Where do you live before?" I ask, trying to make the situation normal again.

He smiled listening to my question and to my voice that sound nervous

"Yeah, I'm kind of new here, never heard this town before. Just shocked when I first heard the name, it makes me remembering the shoes brand," he laugh, showing his white and shiny teeth

"Yeah, lots of people laugh at it. But I like the shoes though, ha ha" I laugh a little, trying not to show that I really want to know more about him, I don't know why but every time I see him my heart start pounding so fast. And if I look into his eyes and he look back, I feel like I'm melting.

"I was curious, what is your full name?" he asks me as he ruffled his brown curly hair

"Its, Shannon Aphrodite Davis. It's kind of weird though" I smiled sheepishly

"Aphrodite? Do you know that Aphrodite is the name of the goddess of love?"

"Really?" I asked with real enthusiasm, I never knew that. I never thought that my mom and dad could be that creative

"That woman is so beautiful" he said and smiled to me

"Wow, that's strange.. Because I'm not beautiful at all" I laugh

He rolled his eye and laugh too

"So what's your full name?" I ask back to him

"You wanna know my name? Well let's see... It's Drake Scott" he smiled so breathtakingly making me not realizing that there's someone calling my name over and over again. I comeback to reality when I feel that someone is holding my shoulders.

"Shann, are you okay?" Aaron, my brother was looking worried and kind of looking confuse

"Oh, hey,, I'm fine just thinking about something" I said and kind of looking to drake that is still smiling, I turn my face to my brother before I stop breathing looking at his angel face. When I looked at drake, Aaron also follows my eyes and looking at drake too. I can see that Aaron doesn't seem so pleased with drake somehow, I don't know why.

"Oh yeah, Drake this is Aaron, my brother and Aaron this is drake" I introduce them and let them shake hands.

At first, Aaron doesn't really want to shake hands but I force him by pulling his towards drakes.

"Nice to meet you Aaron" Drake smiled casually doesn't look so bothered with my brothers attitude

"So you're new huh?" Aaron asks while he runs his hand through his long straight black hair. That hair supposed to be brunette and golden like mine, but he paints it black to match his name with the character in one of his video game, Aaron. I remembered when he first came home with that hair, dad was pissed and locks the door so he can't get in but Aaron managed to cool him down.

"Yeah, I'm new here still searching for cool place to hang" he answer, his voice is different when he talks to me and when he's talking to someone else, he don't use that warm tone like when he's talking to me.

"Hey, I know where's cool to hang, and in fact there's a party at the club this weekend, want to come?" Aaron asks with real enthusiasm and now I can see that he start to like drake, at least good then my brother don't hate my friend.

"Sure, that would be awesome,, what time does the party start?" drake ask

"Um, it's about 8.30 at night, don't be late bro. by the way I have to get going, see you later drake, Shannon,," Aaron squeezed my shoulders softly and then went down to the hallway

Drake was smiling to me when I turned my face back to him, I don't know why he always smile that nice to me, I can feel that blood is rushing to my face and burning it as read as a tomato. I just look down toward my feet, waiting for my face to come back to the normal color.

"Shannon, are you coming to the party?" he ask

I pick up my head and look at him

"Um, I don't know, maybe not because Aaron will use my car to pick up all of his friends, so maybe I can't come" I smiled thinly, I really want to go but who would ask me to come with them? No one for sure,, I tell my self

"Oh, maybe if there's someone pick you up, you'll come?" he asks again, it seems that he is up to something... But maybe not,. I don't know..


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh what a surprise!!**

It was Saturday evening, and I am sitting on the couch watching Aaron style his hair. He looks so enthusiast with the party, and then he look at me

"What are you doing not dressing up to go to the party?" Aaron asked, kind of pissed

"I'm not going, besides I never come anyway, what makes you so eager to ask me now?" I ask him, he never asks me to come before,

"Well, maybe because.. Hmm I don't know,, if you decided to come, let me know okay?" he said and left from the front door,, the door shut

I was alone now, so I go into the kitchen and grab yesterday's lasagna from the fridge and put it into the microwave and hit the timer. Waiting for the lasagna to cook, I think about a lot of things, especially Drake. I really like him, I like to see his smile and his jokes that could always make me smile. His smile that could take my breath away, his warm eyes staring into mine that could make me feel like heaven, hoping that one day he can hold me tight in his arms and kiss me with his smile. I realize one thing, I love him, I do, I want him to hold me and say that he loves me too. Seeing that angel and knowing that he is mine, it would be like a dream comes true. If only that wonderful thing could just happen. The knock on the front door wake me from my wonderful thoughts. I walk to the front door and peek through the small hole on the door. What I saw surprised me. It was drake standing In front of my door, what a coincident. I open the lock and prepare my eyes to look at his wonderful appearance.

"Hi, I thought you're going to the party?" I ask, and looking into his eyes.

Those eyes are warm blue and there's a light of happiness in it.

"Well, I am going, and I'm going with you" he replied, surprised me absurdly

"Me? Why me?" I ask still shocked

"Why you? Because I want to go with you shann" he smiled again as he run his hand through his hair

"What if I don't want to?" I ask, trying to see what his reaction is

"are u sure?" he ask and raise one of his eyebrows, he didn't gave me time to answer, his right hand grab my waist and pull it close to him while his other hand is holding the back of my neck so that I can't move, my heart pound so fast and it feels like it's going to explode

"What if I said please?" he whispered so softly, our lips are so close together and only about 1 inch away, his breath blows to my face and I could smell his minty and cold breath, I can taste the sweet in my tongue

Then he release his arms that was locking me, he smiled at me and say

"Hurry up baby, don't take so long okay"

I don't know what else to do then just go upstairs and change my clothes while he waits downstairs. I wear my black jeans and a white shirt, when I walk down the stairs, he was standing, waiting for me just right at the end of the steps

"You are so beautiful Shannon" he said it with a soft warm voice that can make my heart jump out of my chest, I'm beautiful? What a joke,, I'm not pretty. But drake seems to say the truth, and drake is so handsome I can't explain how perfect he is. With his brown golden wavy hair, deep blue eyes, tall muscular body, he can get almost any girl that he wants. He wears a t-shirt that shows his stomach muscles, no wonder. He's opening his hands in front of me, he's waiting for me, and without too much thinking I place my hands on top of his cold hands. I wonder why it's always cold. We walk out the front door and in to his car, I was surprised when I look at his car.

"Bugatti?" I ask looking at his black shiny car

"Yeah, like it?" He ask holding my hand tighter

"Um, yeah,, it's so cool,, u like it?"

"I like anything fast that I can do something stupid with." he laugh. Even though I'm still amazed with his car, I laugh too

After letting me in and closing my door, drake walk to driver seat and starts the engine. He smiled to me, a devil smile

"Are you ready?" he ask with a play tone

"Um,, I guess yeah, why?" I ask curiously, is not like we are riding a roller coaster

He didn't answer my question, he just smiled and hit the gas that stamped me to the back of my seat.

"Drake!!" I shout, shock because he drives his car so inhumanly

"The faster the Car runs, the more better it will be babe!!" He shouts and laughs

I just rolled my eyes and laugh with him, enjoying the ride.

After a few minutes of silent's, he ask me a question

"Do I look different, Shannon?" his voice is so cold

I don't immediately answer, why did he mean by 'different'?

"Different? What do you mean?"

"I mean not human" he said with slow and icily voice

I freeze, not human? Oh no, I'm afraid now, is he like the cold one? Vampire? I'm not sure

"You're a vampire" I said those words slow and clear, with the side of my eye I tried to peek through to see his reaction

"I'm not really a vampire, do you ever watch Hancock?"

"Yes, you're something like that? What are you?" I ask with small voices with fear

"Our kind is different than those vampires, werewolves, and others. We are strong, immortal, fast, and we don't age. For food, we can taste what human eat but we also must hunt for blood. In certain time my body temperature can be cold or warm, that just how it is.. Our kinds usually called the sun walkers..." he stops his sentence, I don't understand, my friend, crush that is beside me now is a… monster? How could? Is he playing a joke on me? There's so many question that I want to ask, but only one thing that came out of my mouth

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him with a soft voice, almost a whisper.

He stopped the car,

"I... I don't.. I can't lie to you, ever since I smell your scents,, ever since I heard your voice, I know that I must, I must be with you, I need you in my life.. I love you Shannon.., but I don't supposed to be with you, I'm a monster... I'm..." he turned his face towards me, looking into my eyes

"I love you drake, I don't care what you are, I know that you won't hurt me, I trust you drake, I do" I reach for his face, those words come from deep inside of me, I didn't make it up. I know that I want him, I love him, and I need him. I don't want to lose him, I don't.

"You shouldn't believe me Shannon, I'm a monster that could harm you, a monster that could break you, I... You can't believe in me..." he said again and holding my hands that is on his cheeks and kisses them.

"I don't care, drake please, maybe you're a monster that is made for me, I need you, please don't leave me" my eyes look into his eyes, his eyes fully with sad and narrow

"I promise I won't, I found you, and I won't lose you again" he smiled to me now, his eyes shine with happiness,

"I love you" he said and holds my cheeks with both if his cold hands

"I love you too" I reply and kiss his hand that is on my cheeks

He smiled and releases his hand to continue driving, after about 1o minutes, we arrived at the club. It was crowded, I don't like that.

It wasn't really easy when we walk in to the club, everyone was staring at us. They stared, because drake right hand was holding my hands. We really look like a couple. I know what they are thinking 'how could Shannon have a boyfriend like that? Why does he choose her? What the hell was he thinking? I realizes that Drake must have choose me because he wants me not because other reasons

Aaron saw me and headed toward us, I can see that his eyebrow is twist looking at our hands. He's one of the brothers that are very protective to his sister.

"Hey man, glad that you can make it" drake's hand releases mine and shake hands with Aaron

"Yeah, and I drop by to pick Shannon up... She decided to come" drake winks at me.

"Good that you come Shann, I could see that you are very excited aint you? Now I know why you like to come late" Aaron show a devil grin

I just rolled my eyes and enjoying the party with drake by my side


	4. Chapter 4

First Sight

A big wolf is chasing me, I was running towards a big white house that look scary, behind there was a cliff that is above an ocean. I just keep running when I realized that the wolf is getting faster. I was at the end of the cliff, I was having two choices: 1. get eaten by a wolf that will be a painful death and low chances to survive or 2. Jump of the cliff and into the cold and deep water and better chance to survive. I jump of the cliff and feel that I was falling. I could feel the wind that is blowing my hair as I fall, I feel so free and just trying to let anything happen. Before I reached the water a cold hand grab my waist and pull me safely from falling, suddenly I feel I was in his arms, holding me tight...

Aaron voice that is calling me from downstairs wakes me up from my dreams. It was scary but also so wonderful.

"Shann, wake up!! Eat!" he shouts from downstairs

"Yeah, in minute" I reply and get up from the warm and comfy bed.

After showering and dress up into my blue jeans and red long sleeve shirt. I walk down stairs and look what they're having for breakfast.

"Hey, sleepyhead" my dad, Dennis, smiled to me

"The party must have been tiring for you," Aaron laughs

"Yeah maybe" I joined the laughter

"Yeah, because you spend the whole time holding hands with your boyfriend" Aaron teased me, I was automatically blushing. How could he do that in front of dad? Oh my god, I'll kick his ass later. Just wait Aaron, you'll pay for this.

"Boyfriend? You never told me that you like one of the boys in town?" dad was looking at me with question, he also very protective

The knock on the door saved me from dad, almost running, I open the door without peeking through the hole.

"Hey," he was there in front of me smiling of course.

I paused when I look in to those blue eyes, so warm and full of happiness. I feel like I have melted because of those warm eyes.

"Hey, Come in" I smiled at him, there's a happiness that pound in my heart when I see him, I'm so happy, I can't explain more

"Who is it?" dad ask from the kitchen, doesn't seems so happy

"Its Drake dad" I answer, my voice can't hide its happiness

"Drake? Who is drake?" he ask again, doesn't sound happy

"Shannon I think it's better if we go to the kitchen now," drake whispered into my ears, he could read minds so, he knows that my dad is kind of getting irritated. Weirdly, He cant read the minds the one that he loved. So he cant read my minds.

I and drake walk to the kitchen together, holding hands

My dad eyebrows was twisted,

"Hey Dennis, I'm drake, nice to meet you" drake introduced himself and shake hands with my dad

"So you are my daughter's boyfriend? Is that correct?" my dad ask with a sheriff voice

"Dad, don't be like that" I felt embarrassed with my dad

"Yes sir that is true and today maybe we will go to my family" Drake smiled

"Oh, okay, take care of my daughter okay. I'm giving this trust to you son, please don't let her tripped" Dennis smiled and leave the house, he seems very happy to let me have this relationship with drake. I'm glad that he really welcomes drake.

"So you are going to the Scott's?" Aaron ask

Drake laugh, he look like he just heard some really funny jokes

Me and Aaron paused and looking at him, Aaron look confuse as if Drake turns crazy

"I'm sorry, just continue" Drake still chuckling

"Um, yeah I guess,, why?" I ask, still staring at drake

"Nothing, just asking..." Aaron smiled to me, I think he is hiding something from me, but what? Oh, whatever I don't care

"So let's get going now" Drake smile and say, still smiling

" Yeah, come on" I replied, and he grab my hand tight and both of us walk to his car

"We are going to your place?" I ask curious, when we are inside

He takes his eyes away from the road and smiled to me

"Yeah, why? You want too, right?"

"But am I wearing the right clothes?" I ask

"You are going to a house full of monster that could possibly kill you for dinner and you worried if you are wearing the right clothes?" he laughs

"Seriously drake look at you guys, you guys are beautiful, perfect, angel, but how about me?" my tears drop, I feel I'm not the right one for him. I don't deserve him, he's too perfect.

"Shannon, are you crying? Please don't cry okay" he stopped the car and holds my cheeks,

"I love you okay, I don't care about them, you don't need to cry, I live because you are, if you don't exist I wouldn't too, okay?" he hold my hands and kiss them, dry my cheeks and kiss my forehead and then hug me tightly, calming me down, kiss my hair.

When he does that, I fell sure about myself and I'm sure that he loves me, he need me as much I do, I feel so happy

"Oh, yeah why were you laughing at?" I ask curiously

"Oh, about Aaron? Well, he kind of likes Marie, he was thinking about getting closer with her" he laugh again

"Oh, so that's why he asked us just now, right?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine that someone will actually like's her after 200 years" he still laughing

Well, now I can tease Aaron about Marie. Just wait Aaron..Just wait..

***

We arrived at his house. It was a big, grey house with a Minimalist exterior, so beautiful. Drake opens the driver's door and gets out so fast like wind and already is opening my door.

"You like my house?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's beautiful." I said, still amazed.

He hugged me, put his hands around my waist and whispered: "I love you."

I smiled, held his hand and said "like I love you"

A voice interrupted us. It doesn't sound happy.

Drake and I turned to see who it was. It was a brown blondish girl, she is beautiful and her eyes are blue. Her full red lips is forming into an angry face now.

I guess it's one of Drake's sisters, looking from her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why are you bringing her here?!"

She yelled at us. I was kind of scared and Drake held me protectively in his arms

"It's not your business Raquel! Besides, Yvonne and Julius already know, so you can shut your mouth up!" Drake yelled back at her.

She seems upset, and then a tall and big guy comes out the front door.

"What is happening here?" he asked, calm.

"Drake brought her human girl here, I don't like that!" she explains with an upset tone.

"So that's the only problem?" he rolled his eyes.

"Only? But Axel, if she tells--" she started to explain but Drake cut her off.

"Then that would be my business." Drake said with a cold voice.

"He's right, maybe the human girl won't bring us any problem, right Drake?" Axel smiles to Drake.

Drake smiled back to him.

"What? So you agree to this? Axel, I'm your… Fine!" Raquel walks away with madness.

"Baby, that's not what I meant, oh come on..." Axel runs to follow her.

I just watched as both of them passed by.

"So are you ready to go inside?" Drake asked, his enthusiasm and spirit seemed to return along with their departure.

"Yeah, sure I am as long you are by my side." I smiled. He holds my hand and both of us walk inside.

When I go by the front door, I was once again amazed with the interior.

It was so open and lightful, and once again, it's so beautiful. Everything in the room is in a mixture of white and grey, how artistic.

After looking at the interior, I noticed there's a man that stands right in front of us. A young man maybe about 24 or so. I assume that is Julius, but I'm not sure. He smiled at me.

"Hello Shannon, I am Julius, our family are pleased to meet you." He smiled at me again.

"Pleased to meet you too" there's almost no voice coming out of my throat

Suddenly there was a woman coming down from upstairs.

"That must be Yvonne" Julius smiled so happily,

"Yvonne is Julius's wife" Drake whispers in my ears

Oh, that explains why he is so happy, only by hearing the woman's footsteps his happiness is so unbelievable.

A girl about 20 or maybe 23 wearing a white dress walking down the stairs and heading towards us, she was also so beautiful with her curly brown hair and deep blue grayish eyes, and a perfect lip that is smiling too now. Yvonne walks towards Julius and kissed him softly. After that Yvonne also smiled to me.

"Hello Shannon, nice to meet you, I am Yvonne."

"Nice to meet you, Yvonne." I smiled to her.

"So Drake, this is the beautiful girl that makes you so happy lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is the one. She is so beautiful." Drake squeezed my hand softly.

"I see now, she is so perfect." Yvonne smiled, more like amazed.

"Thanks" I smiled and of course blushing.

Then there is a sound of two people coming, I paused.

"Oh, come on Raquel.., please don't be like that" I recognized Axel's voice.

Trying to apologize to Raquel and grabbed her hands.

"No, get off me Axel! If you choose to go on Drake's side after what you did the other day, I don't know if I should forgive you again" she said with tears dropping from her blue eyes just like drakes

Yvonne's eyes narrowed

"what happened' the other day' Raquel?" Yvonne ask, seems suspicious

"How about you ask Axel what happens, I am tired of everything.. Maybe I'll go for awhile" Raquel said in an unsure tone while she stares at axel and then leaves Axel in the room with us

"What happened Axel?" Yvonne ask

"There was a misunderstanding, so I was in the forest hunting then I found this girl, she was the same like us and she looked like she is in pain. So I help her, suddenly I heard Raquel's steps and I was glad. But then this girl locks her hand around my neck and kissed me in front of Raquel, it looks like that girl did it on purpose. He meant to make Raquel mad or something. You know that I won't hurt her, I love her soo much, and she's my life,, I..I.." his voice softened and tears drops from his eyes, his face turned red and full of deep stress

"What? But Axel you are too strong for a girl to lock you like that, you can do something" Yvonne narrowed her eyes, don't understand

"I know and I did, but it's too late and Raquel already saw me, then I just throw that girl and chase Raquel" Axel said and drop his head

"Oh my god, I know how she feels" Yvonne sighs

"Well, you know how Raquel is. Just try to apologize to her slowly and I'm sure she will be okay" Drake said sympathetically

"Thanks man," axel smiled half heartedly

"I think we should call Marie and the guys to come down" Drake tried to make situation normal

"Um, yeah you're right, Marie, Zane, Hunter, Theresa, alexa come down!"

Yvonne called

I heard wind blows as the 5 teenagers went down stairs, I recognized Marie but I'm not familiar with the other guys.

"Hello, I'm Hunter, you must be Drakes girlfriend... You sure are beautiful" the boy with the brown greenish type hair smiled as he smiled I could see that his eyes are also green. Suddenly he kisses my cheek

Then the girl with gold curly hair pinch Hunter's waist

"aww that hurts "he screams

"Well, you better not do something stupid or me and drake will tear you to pieces,,

Sorry bout that Shannon, my Zane here kinda replaced his head with his ass and im Theresa by the way" after staring uncomfortably to Zane, she smiled to me

"Umm, yeah no problem Theresa," I smile too

"Well, that's a problem for me Theresa, I got my eyes on you Zane" Drake stared killingly at Zane

I'm afraid if both of them get in a fight so stop them as fast as I could

"Well...that's okay guys, really no big deal, Drake stop" I hold Drakes hand, Stopping him from moving (well, actually he stopped for me because I'm not strong enough to stop him of course)

Yvonne and Julius who had been silent in motion the whole time, move after hearing what I said at Drake.  
"Yeah, maybe Drake should take you tour around the house, right Shannon?" Yvonne said with a tone of enthusiasm that she made up.

"No, I don't feel very comfortable anymore ... let's go outside somewhere" Drake interrupted, then he pull my hand and we walked out the door.

"Why are you so emotional?" I said with a laugh when we got to the car  
he didn't laugh with me, he was silent and sounded jealous

"Just so you know it, I'll kill Zane if he dared to touch you again, no I will kill anyone who dared to touched you without my permission" he gritted his teeth grimly

"He's just joking, Drake. No need to get so angry" I laughed again, couldn't help it.

"You don't know how it feels, seeing him kiss your cheek like that, How dare he did that" he gritted his teeth again

"Are you jealous? Come on Drake it's just me, nothing special"

"Nothing special? You are my breath, my soul, my life, how could you not be special for me?" He rolled his eyes, wondering if all that was clear.  
"Really?"

"Absolutely True extremely ultraly" he smiled and then started the car

*** was in my room, trying to go to sleep in the cold night. I really miss drake and I want him to be here now, but I know that it won't happen. He's probably hunting somewhere, because lately my blood was too tempting for him to ignore.

I don't when or how I fall asleep , but then I feel the early morning sky was turning red. Then I turn over to the left and he was there asleep. I don't know happy I am to see him, and I also didn't want him to awake so quietly I lie back down and put my hand on his chest.

Well it didn't work out to good, he's a sun walker. How am I able to move quietly that he can't hear? Obviously he heard my movement and I closed my eyes pretending I was asleep.

"I love you Shannon..and I would protect you forever" he whispered so softly as if his voice was the part of my dreams

I opened my eyes and smiled to him, " I love you too drake, always"

"you're awake? I thought you were asleep" he smiled

"how can I sleep if I miss you so much?" i hug him and he hug me back

"I'm sorry I was hunting so long, I regret it, next time I wont go to far"

"Nah, its okay.. but you found a good 'snack' right?"

"well, yeah,, but still I cant be to far from you, its killing me"

"Im really glad you're back, I miss you" I smiled while changing position from lying to sitting on the bed

"Well, like I said, I won't go too far next time" he put his hands around my shoulders and kisses my forehead

"So how's life while I'm gone?" he asked as he let go one arm from my shoulder

" Of course so happy NOT"

He rolled his eyes, he's used to my sarcastic tone

He wanted to say something but suddenly his phone ring, he looked at the number and answered

"Yeah, Whats up Kira?" drake answers

hmm kira? Who's that? Is this other vampire I mean sun walkers?

"What? You're at home now? Okay I'll be there, yeah.. bye" he click the phone and then looked at me

"Who's Kira?" I said, a little irritated because he didn't tell much about his friends or family

"Kira? She's our Cousin, well you maybe don't know her yet, so I guess you better get dressed and we'll go to my house" He smiled at my irritated looking face

"Cant I shower first?" I asked dumbly

"Of course you can Shannon, I'll wait here for you, I love you Shannon" he said and Suddenly kissed my lips gently while his hand stroking my hair

"Umm, Drake? I guess I better go on showering Cuz if we keep being close like this I don't think that's gonna happen" I pull my lips gently from his and smiled. He laughed and then he let me go

"I guess so, go on take a shower. We don't want flies start buzzing around the house" he teased and pinch his nose

"Yeah whatever" I rolled my eyes and walk to bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet Our 'Nice' Cousin

"Are you nervous?" drake broke the silent as we drove to his house, we're going to meet Kira, her cousin or something. I'm still kind of annoyed with the fact that drake didn't really tell much about him. I mean, I'm his girlfriend.. I should know this kind of things.

"No" I answered coldly, like I said I'm still angry.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" I can feel that Drake's eyes are staring at me so I just keep looking at my fingers pretend to clean them.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I'm still playing with my fingers

The sound of the tires crackling as we entered the Drake's yard sounded very familiar in my ears, only these times the auras of upset still tingles me and make uncomfortable. Slowly but sure I can see that Drake feels my coldness today. Usually, ill babble until he sick about what I'm talking but now I'm only talking words per words. He parked his car and then get out the car fast as usual but now I opened my door first before he could open it for me.

"Shannon, what?..whats wrong?" His face expressed hurt and confusion. I feel a little guilty, I just don't want to make him look like that but… well I'm still a little irritated about that Kira thing but I just can't look at him that sad.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just...Hmm...I don't know...Silly?" I smiled sweetly and hold his hand

His face relaxed and then he hugged me,,

"Oh god Shannon, you really make me scared, I thought I hurt you or something" he said

"No, you never hurt me, I was a bit silly, and that's all" I hugged him back, holding him tight and enjoying his smell that was kind of like the forest type of thing.

Someone's clearing their throat; the tone was a bit teasing and also annoyed.

Drake releases his hands from me and then we face the people who are annoyed or actually annoying ill say.

There were 3 girls, the girl on the left was brown straight hair and brown eyes, the middle one was the blond hair and blue eyes, and the girl on the very right was the shiest one she has a black hair and a black eyes.

The girl that was in the middle, that look so pretty in her jeans and t-shirt unlike me, she reached out her hands and embraced Drake and cleverly shifts me to the side so he was between me and Drake. He hugged Drake awhile of time that I had to fake a cough to attract her attention.

"Um, Kira... This is Shannon" Drake pulled away from her and put his hands back in my hand again, Kira raised her eyebrows, not believing what had Drake have just done.

"Yeah, who's she? Like I care…" Kira fold her hand in front of her and look irritated

"Well, for your information I'm Shannon and I'm with Drake" I said as I pull drake back toward me

"What? That is so not true, are you dreaming girl? You can't possibly…" she looked down and up at me, as if she is underestimating me. it does bother me a bit, what does she mean 'impossible'? what a coquette

"Errr.. actually she's right Kira, we are together" Drake said as he hold my hand.

"What? But I thought… oh well, nice to meet you then Shan-non" she said even though she doesn't look very happy to see me, what a loser.

"Good that both of you are now nice to each other, let's go inside girls" Drake, drag me inside the house. My mood is really bad right now, that Kira girl is just too…, she looks slutty to me and im afraid she had a little something with drake. (I mean she has a little something but drake have nothing with her, get it?)

Drake dragged me to his room while the rest of the people are chatting downstairs. Drake didn't stare into my eyes like he always do when we are alone, so I just went and sat down on the side of his bed. He followed me and sat beside me. He didn't start talking so I just pretend to do something with my nails.

"Shannon, are you mad?"

"Mad? No I'm not, I'm ok"

"Are you sure?"

"I guess so, why?"

"About Kira she's--"

"Well, I guess you do have some explanation to do. Cuz I don't know who the hell she is and she just started to flirt and do physic stuff on you and I'm looking like an idiot standing there with my mouth open and sadly, I don't know how to act to her, jeesh. And she is blind about me as much as I am blind about her. I thought that you loved me, but you're not even open enough to me."

"Shann, its not like that, she's my cousin" Drake rolled his eyes, jeesh this guy cant he do something more clever than that? Duhh

"Not like what? Tell me, look at the way she stares at you drake, she likes you or worse, she love you!"

"You guys aren't really cousins or relatives, you guys are just a bunch people that are close to each other. And what? You enjoyed that? With that girl all over you? You like her?" I can feel that emotional level is going up high, and my breathing getting hard.

He looked like he is holding a smile

" Are you jealous? With Kira?" he cant hold his smiled

"what? Jealous with her? No way, she just a stupid pretty blond" I fold my hand on my chest, kind of childish but im not sure what else to do.

"Shannon, I adore you. Do you still doubt me?" he touched my chin and moves my head gently to look at him, he stare into my eyes.

"I..I,, I don—" Someone open the door, roughly. And you know what makes me even angrier? Yes, it was that stupid Kira. Can't she see the word 'get lost' yelling in my head and eyes? Why cant she just vanish to thin air, I don't think air even wants her.

"Upps, sorry didn't know that there's some couple counseling In here, actually I do know,, Ha Ha" she laugh bitchily

I just can't hold my angriness, I stood up and walk to right up in front of her.

"You know what Kira? Can't u just go to hell? Cuz none of us really want you to be here!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you don't want me, how about Drake? You want me to stay here right drake?" she put on a puppy-dog-like face, I feel like slapping her face.

"I don't know Kira, I want you here as my Cousin, family reunion" Drake smiled

"See, Shannon? Who wins now huh?" Kira whispers to me, damn this girl does deserve a hell of a slapping.

"Err, actually Kira he said as a COUSIN, nothing more, bye bye" I said as pushed her outside the room and locked the door

Behind me, drake chuckled

"What? What so funny?" I asked

"Nothing, just glad that you did that to her, she deserves it a lot" he smiled again

I just pause there a bit, after I feel that my heart is more controllable I walk back and sit near Drake. I grab his hand and hold it tightly. He turns to me and smiled, hugging me to his chest. I do know that I love him and I don't care about that stupid looking Kira (Okay maybe she does look hot or whatever, but who cares?)

"Shann, I'm sorry that I've never told you about my cousins, I didn't think it was important and a—"

"Drake, I know that I was a bit mad but you know what? I don't care about them, all that is important is you" I smiled to him

"Yeah Kira is just, whatever" he rolled his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

What the hell?

"Where are you going this early?" Aaron said sleepily as he drinks his Milo,

"Drake's house, why? Wanna come? I'm sure Marie Is up at this time" I teased him and shut the fridge door

"Umm, Marie? A..a, So?" he's trying to look careless and spilled his Milo

"Idiot, If you like her then tell her don't be stupid"

"Shut up, Lil sis"

"Really? Okay, well bye I'm going" I left the kitchen and walk to the front yard toward my car.

I heard that Drake likes cheese cake and latte from his family last night and I decided to google how to make it. To fulfill my mission I had to wake up early and use all the eggs in the fridge. However, the foods turn out nicely.

Happily i drive to his house and imagine what he will think about the cake, I tasted it and it was okay but maybe it'll taste different for a sunwalker. I parked my car in beside his and walk into the unlocked garage door and hurry up to his room because he is obviously always there. "I have no desire to do stuff if not with you babe" he said to me once, silly boy.

"Drake, hey I brought you…." My mouth and my whole body freeze, I cant believe what I am seeing he is..he is..

Drake isn't alone in his room and sadly he is making out with Kira.

I dropped the things that I brought and the glass smashes to the floor with a loud noise.

Drake's eyes grew wide when he saw me standing in front of the door.

My tears drop heavily to my cheeks as I run downstairs not knowing where to go.. just want to run from the truth in front of me.

"No, Shannon wait!" I can hear drake is running to me but I didn't slow my speed down and I keep running until I realize I was in the forest. I sat down on the ground and lay my back on one of the tree. I feel like crap, my heart is pained.. Drake, the one that I thought could make my life better, instead he made it worst.

"Shann,.." he said softly as he crept slowly beside me

"Go away Drake, Just..just go away" I whisper , can't hide my sobbing voice.

"Shannon, it wasn't—" he tries to explain, but what is there to explain? Its very clear what he was doing, even a child can tell that it isn't a lie.

" IT WASN'T WHAT? WHAT? EVERYTHING IS CLEAR! YOU LIED TO ME!" I stand up and shouted.

"Shann, calm down okay" he stand and hold my shoulders

" I thought that you loved me Drake! But..but.. you" I cant even finish my sentence

"Shann, I'm sorry please don't go! Shannon I love you.. please stay" his eyes exudes sadness and pleading, but I didn't let my heart to be touched by it.

"what? You loved me? If that's true, then why you betrayed me?"

"It just happened I didn't know what I was doing, i..i"

"Im sorry Drake, Bye"

I walked away, carrying all the pain and leave him on his knees begging for forgiveness. I am Sorry, My love for you is great but this pain had force me to be away from you for some time.

I love you Drake…

The Scott's home (Drake pov)

Oh my god what have I done, I just hurt Shannon a lot and she's mad and probably not talking to me anymore. Kira, yes it was all her fault, she must have put something in that damn drink and planned this whole thing. I know that I love Shannon, but I don't know what to do now. Kira should pay all this, I'll teach her one lesson she will never forget. But Kira is just a girl, I can't use muscle for this type of thing. Well, what the hell. at least I need to really talk to her.

I slammed the front door closed and I could hear the wood cracked and form a streaky line.

"KIRA! GET HERE NOW!" I shouted, this is the only way that I could think of to deal with her.

"wow dude, what the f? Cant u see I have my own shit to worry about?" Axel said as he comes from the kitchen, shouldn't brothers be helpful? Well maybe not this one.

"Yes, why are you screaming?," kira answered as she goes down from the stairs.

"look Kira, you and I are not together. I love Shannon and it will always be like that. And what happened just now was just an accident. Kira just stop trying okay? You are my cousin and that is it" I said straight forward and loud.

"What? No way Drake, Shannon shes just a—" Kira starts

"I don't give a damn what u think about Shannon, it is NOT your business!" I said as I walk upstairs to my room.

Oh god, gladly I have the ability to block the minds I don't want to know and plus lately that power is fading, as it always does when the sunwalkers found their destiny, their woman. What do I do now? Apparently my I did some awful crap that made my woman

**Shannon's POV**

My heart feels like hell, I never thought that he will do anything like this and I always think that he would always say the truth about everything. But now, I realize that I am still the stupid old Shannon, the one that you can hurt and nobody will care. I thought drake was like a savior for me, the one that can lift me from all the misery and spend my time with, the one that will make me forget all of those pains. But I'm wrong, instead he bring me more pain that is even worst. I slammed my car door and walk slowly to the front door, pressing the bell and wait for anyone to open it.

"Hey Shan, did Drake puke out the food? Ha-ha" Aaron jokes as he open the door. I think he can see that im not in the mood of jokes.

"what? What's wrong with you? What did he do?" Aaron looks at me closer and block the door.

"Nothing, He did nothing. Do you mind? I want get some rest" I ignore his question and try to push him out of the way, but he stay put and didn't move at all.

"Shann, what did that jerk do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm not with him anymore. We decided that we aren't a match" I said as the tears run down my cheeks, I ran up to my room and lock the door.

"Shann, open the door! Talk to me!" Aaron shouts from outside of the room

"Leave me alone! Il talk to you later! I want to be alone!" I shouted back at him.

Sometime it sucks how he tries to be a good-caring brother, but I'm not a 2 year old anymore. I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself. All this boyfriend drama thing is new to him and to me, maybe that's why he's acting in such an oldskool way.

"Hey, what's with you and Drake? You all were like Romeo and Juliette," Mary stopped me when I was walking out of my car.

"Why not ask your brother? I'm sure he knows why" I said without looking directly into her eyes, I'm afraid to bring up the memory about Drake and Kira, too painful my heart shouted.

"Shannon please, Drake won't talk to either of us. He looks.. I don't know"

" Mary, I am just a weak human. I am nothing more, I don't have anything that should be able to satisfy him. i am not Kira, maybe she can do all of this for him, but not me. I did think though that he could make my life better, that he loved me.. that I was pretty for him, but now I realize that all of those are just dreams" I look at her with wistful eyes

"What the hell are you saying? He love you and he still does, So Kira was the problem? What did happen?"

"ask him Mary, or Kira.. It hurt enough that it happened, remembering it felt so much worse." I left her unanswered, I cant do this.

I love him, but I doubt his love for me


End file.
